1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sounding mechanisms, and more specifically to an improved sounding mechanism for a toy animal or the like for producing a continuous animal sound of varying tonal quality such as a horse's whinny.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a toy cow having a sounding mechanism for producing an authentic and entertaining "moo" sound. An exemplary patent of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,550. Although such toy cows have been highly successful and entertaining to children, the sound produced thereby is of a substantially constant tonal quality or pitch. While such a sound is entirely satisfactory for "moo" sounds or the like, it is not satisfactory for an animal sound such as the whinny of a horse in which a sound of varying tonal quality is desired.